The present invention relates to apparatus for the deposition of valuables in envelopes, with automatic envelope dispensing, in which the envelopes to be deposited are inserted into a slot of the apparatus and are conveyed to an internal drawer of the apparatus.
Apparatus of this type is known as one version of a night safe, in which the client deposits the valuables after having opened a door of the apparatus. There is also known deposit apparatus associated with a bank note dispenser and operable by means of the use of a credit card. In such apparatus there is usually provided a magazine for the empty envelopes and a device for withdrawing the envelopes, independently from the deposit device, so that the apparatus is complicated and costly.